fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Poszukiwacze zaginionego sombrera
Totalna Porażka: Nowa Trasa - odcinek 17 Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Nowa Trasa: Uczestnicy mieli za zadanie pokonać kilometry pieszo na Wielkim Murze w Chinach. Co dziesięć kilometrów odpadał jeden uczestnik, który trafiał do sali tortur. Nieoczekiwanie pierwsi odpadli sportowcy Lightning oraz Eva, dlatego otworzyła się szansa przed innymi.. W finałowym etapie biegu znaleźli się Tyler oraz Casper. Wygrał ten drugi, raniąc Tylera w nogę. Eva nie wytrzymała psychicznie tortury i ześwirowała.. Ostatecznie na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy rannego Tylera, który dostał 3 głosy. Co wydarzy się dzisiaj, czy Eva będzie taka jak była ? O tym przekonacie się już teraz w Totalnej Porażce: Nowa Trasaaaa.... Kamera przejeżdza przez samolot, pokazując w stołówce siłujących się Cody'ego i Camerona. Kiedy Cody już miał wygrać nagle wyskakuje Sierra, i Cody ucieka wyskakując z samolotu. Ląduje na Owenie, który śpi, a znad niego wychodzi Noah. Następnie kamera kieruje się na rywalizujących Bricka i Jo, na gondolach w Wenecji. U Bricka w gondoli widzimy całujących się Bridgette i Geoffa, zaś u Jo - robiących to samo Tylera i Lindsay, nagla dopływa i przegania ich Eva, która na gondoli ma kłócące się Heather i Courtney. Eva spycha Heather do wody a Courtney się śmieje.Kamera przechodzi do Tokio, gdzie widzimy beatbującego Harolda na scenie, zatykającego uszy Lightninga i Xaviera z Casperem, szepczących coś do siebie.Kamera przeskakuje do B, który stoi oparty o jeden z kamieni Stonehenge, nagle budowla się rozwala, obok B upada Izzy odpowiedzialna za to, a za nimi Dawn medytująca. Następnie kamera pokazuje Trenta grającego na gitarze na scenie, obok niego Tamara i Amanda tulące się do niego, a za nimi Mike bez koszuli, Ann Marie tuląca się do niego i Zoey krzywo patrząca na to. W ostatniej scenie widzimy wszystkich zawodników przed wielką mapą świata, na której napis: Total Drama: New Trass Druga klasa Zoey: Jak mogliście na niego nie głosować?!! Noah: Pomógł nam, to nie głosowaliśmy. Dawn: Właśnie. Bridgette: Spokojnie, pozbędziemy się go jeszcze. Zoey: Oby. Spada Eva znikąd. Eva: Łihihi.. Zoey: Myślałem że się nią zająłeś Noah... Noah: No zająłem się przecież.. ' '''Noah: Siedź tu i się nie ruszaj. Eva: Rozumieć, zostać tu. Noah zamyka ją w schowku. Eva wdrapuje się do schowka i przedostaje do drugiej klasy. ' '''Zoey: '''Oby tylko nie wypaplała wszystkim o sojuszu.. '''Noah: Zajmę się tym. Noah podszedł do Evy. Eva: Co to być sojusz ? Noah: '''Już po nas.. Stołówka '''Tamara: '''Bo się udławiesz koleś.. '''Lightning: Lightning nigdy się jeszcze nie udławił.. Chwilę potem wziął za dużo i udławił się.. Tamara: Hihihi.. mówiłam. Przychodzi Noah na sznurze z Evą. Tamara: Eee.. spoko. Noah: Co się gapisz tak ? Eva: Ja chcieć jeść... Noah: Tamara cię nakarmi. Tamara: Nie? Eva: Eva rozumieć, ty mnie nakarmić. Eva skoczyła na Tamarę. Tamara: Powiedz jej coś co ? Noah: Dobra, złaź że z niej. Noah próbował odciągnąć jakoś Evę, lecz ta uniknęła tego schodząc natychmiast z Tamary i... Noah z Tamarą się pocałowali. Noah: Bleh, widzisz co narobiłaś ? Tamara: To twoja wina! Noah: Twoja! Tamara: Twoja! Noah: 'Właśnie że twoja!... ''10 minut wymieniali to samo zdanie. '''Lightning: Zamknijcie się! Eva: Nie krzyczeć tak, Eva ogłuchła. Noah: Jeszcze popamiętasz. Tamara: Ty też.. Chris przez głośniki: Uwaga zawodnicy! Zaraz awaryjne lądowanie złapcie się czegoś. Wszyscy wykonali rozkaz i chwycili się czegokolwiek by bezpiecznie wylądować. Meksykańska dżungla Chris: '''Witam was w Meksyku! Drodzy uczestnicy. '''Xavier: Daruj sobie, prawie zginęliśmy. Chris: To nie moja wina, że były warunki jakie były. Noah: Co my tu mam niby zrobić. Chris: A no tak przejdźmy do zadania. Dzisiaj musicie odnaleźć piramidę, w której znajduje się to sombrero. Pokazuje im zdjęcie złotego sombrera. Chris: Macie go zdobyć i dostarczyć do mnie. Drużyna która tego dokona zdobywa nietykalność, pobyt w I klasie oraz brak udziału w głosowaniu. Xavier: Drużyna ? Chris: Tak, drużyna. Jest was 9, więc wylosujcie proszę z tej oto urny.. Przychodzi Cameron z urną. Chris: Liczby dopasowane do grupy w której będziecie.. Od 1 do 3. Zaczynamy wg. alfabetu, czyli Bridgette.. Bridgette losuje. Bridgette: Dwójka. Casper losuje. Casper: 'Jedynka. ''Dawn losuje. '''Dawn: Dwójka, jupi jestem z Bridgette.. Podbiegły do siebie i się uściskały. Chris: Eva, teraz ty. Eva: Ja, co ja zrobić ? Chris: Masz podjeść i wylosować numer.. Eva: Aaa.. już rozumieć. Eva losuje. Eva: Trójka. Wszyscy co do tej pory losowali odetchnęli z ulgą. Lightning: 'Lightning chce jedynkę... ''Lightning losuje. '''Lightning: Tak, jedynka mistrzów! Casper: Uff.. Noah: Oby nie trójka, oby nie trójka! Noah losuje. Noah: Trójka.. NIEEE!!! Eva: Ja być z tobą w drużynie. Jupiii!! Tamara: Co ma być to będzie.. Tamara losuje. Tamara: '''Trójka.. NIE!!! '''Noah: Co?! NIE!! Chris: Uspokójcie się, Xavier twoja kolej. Xavier: 'Oby jedynka, oby jedynka.. ''Xavier losuje. '''Xavier: Tak, jedynka!! Podszedł do swoich i przybił z nimi piątki. Chris: W takim razie Zoey do dwójek.. Bridgette, Dawn, Zoey: Jupiii!! Uściskały się. Noah: Świetne drużyny. Tamara: Ja też nie jestem zadowolona. Eva: Eva się cieszyć że być z wami akurat, będzie miło. Noah: Tak, bardzo miło. Chris: Teraz waszym zadaniem jest dostać się do piramidy przez tą dżunglę. Macie tu mapy, które was tam zaprowadzą.. Chris rzuca im mapy. Chris: 'Powodzenia życzę, hehehe.. ''Chris wrócił do samolotu, a uczestnicy poszli w głąb dżungli. Wkrótce potem rozeszli się na różne strony. Grupa nr. 1 '''Xavier: Łatwizną będzie wygrać to. Casper: Trzeba uważać na dziewczyny, one mogą nam zagrozić. Lightning: Lightning nie przegra z dziewczynami.. Lightning kopnął w drzewo, nagle spadł mu na głowę rój pełen pszczół. Casper: Wiejemy! Xavier z Casperem zaczęli uciekać od zdezorientowanego Lightninga, który był ciągle atakowany przez pszczoły. Xavier: Co za kretyn, wolałbym Tamarę od tego barana. Casper: Cicho, wykorzystamy go ile tylko będzie trzeba. Lightning: Zdejmijcie to ze mnie.. Casper: Sam to zdejmij. Xavier: Nic z tego ja tam nie podejdę. Lightning próbował wyciągnąć głowę z ula, po paru minutach w końcu mu się udało. Casper: Phi.. Xavier: Hahah.. Lightning: To takie zabawne. Głowa Lightninga była cała spuchnięta i w bąblach. Xavier: Sorki koleś, ale tak. Haha.. śmiesznie wyglądasz. Grupa nr. 2 Bridgette: To super że jesteśmy razem. Zoey: Tak, bardzo nam to pomoże. Dawn: A co z Noahem ? Zoey: On sobie poradzi.. Bridgette: Tak, w końcu jest z Tamarą.. swoją.. Wszystkie: ..dziewczyną!.. Hihihihi... Zoey: Nie no tak na serio to musimy przegrać.. nie możemy go zostawić na pożarcie pozostałym.. Bridgette: Tak, chyba masz racje jak wygramy to pewnie na niego padnie podczas głosowania. Zoey: No to mapa wskazuje że powinniśmy udać się, hm.. Bridgette: Dawn może ty wiesz gdzie ? Dawn: Zaraz się dowiem. Dawn zaczęła medytować.. Grupa nr. 3 Noah: Może byś pomogła coś Tamaro ? Tamara: A spadaj sam się nią zajmuje panie niańka.. Eva przestraszona ukrywa się w krzakach, bo zobaczyła robala na drzewie. Noah: Ale z ciebie pożytek, rany.. Tamara: Nie będę ci pomagała. Eva: Eva bać się robalów. Tamara: W tych krzakach też mogą być robale.. Eva: Aaaa!!! Eva jak poparzona wyskoczyła z krzaków. Noah: Po co jej to mówiłaś ? Tamara: Jakby ją coś ugryzło byłoby jeszcze gorzej. Noah: Pora się ruszyć, hm... wg. mapy powinniśmy iśc tędy.. Wskazał na południe. Tamara: '''Skąd ty to niby wiesz ? '''Noah: '''Nathional Geographic się oglądało kochana, yyy.. znaczy leniwa. '''Tamara: Tylko nie kochana, cymbale.. Eva: Wy się lubić, ja was też lubić. Tamara: Niee.. my się nie lubić.. Noah: Idziemy w końcu ? Tamara: Obyś miał racje.. Udali się za Noahem na południe. Grupa nr. 2 Dawn: Wyczuwam że powinniśmy udać się na południe.. Zoey: No to idziemy.. Poszły dwa kroki i zatrzymały się. Bridgette i Zoey: A którędy to.. ? Dawn glębła na ziemię. Dawn: Tędy.. Wskazała palcem na drogę. Zoey i Bridgette udały się natychmiast. Dawn: Tylko uwaga, wyczuwam też kogoś.. Bridgette: Znowu ?! Pewnie to jakiś ambasador.. Dawn: Nie, to nie jedna osoba.. Zoey: Niema czego się bać, ruszamy. Dawn skończyła medytować i poszły tam gdzie wcześniej wskazała. Grupa nr. 1 Lightning: Lightning widzi coś przed nami.. Xavier: Już myślałem że nic nie widzisz przez te bąble.. Casper: Cisza.. słyszę coś, kryjemy się! Wskoczyli do krzaków, były to krzaki pełne pokrzywy. Jednak oni próbowali nic sobie z tego nie robić, póki to coś nie odejdzie. Nagle przed ich oczyma widać było grupkę tubylców, przebranych za Majów. Xavier: Ale to kłuje. Casper: Zamknij mordę! Casper przyłożył mu jedną rękę do ust. Lightning: Lightning nie wytrzyma zaraz.. Casper przyłożył mu drugą ręką do ust. Po chwili tubylcy sobie poszli. Xavier i Lightning: 'Aaaałłłł... ''Tubylcy wrócili się natychmiast. '''Tubylcy: Uga buga! Uga buga! Casper: Niema rady, wiejemy!! Zaczęli uciekać przed goniącymi ich tubylcami. Grupa nr. 3 Tamara: Co teraz mówi twoja inuticja panie mądralo ? Noah: Daj mi się zastanowić co ? Tymczasem Eva próbowała wejść na drzewo, by ściągnąć z niej jakieś owoce. Niestety po chwili się pośliznęła i upadła prosto na głowę. Tamara: Widzisz jak ją pilnujesz ? Noah: Może ty mogłaś się nią zająć, ja byłem zajęty.. Tamara: Niby czym ? Noah: '''Ustalaniem gdzie mamy pójść, no heloł.. '''Tamara: '''Teraz musimy czekać się obudzi.. '''Noah: Chyba że... Tamara: Niby co chyba że .. ? Noah: Nie to odpada nie damy rady. Usłyszeli szelesty niedaleko nich.. Tamara: Co to było ? Noah: 'Ci.. ''Zabrali Evę i schowali się za drzewem, przyglądali się sytuacji jak Casper ucieka przed tubylcami, zaś Xavier i Lightning są w ich rękach, przywiązani do wielkiego pala i noszeni przez kilku tubylców. '''Tamara: Co jest do licha. Noah: Cicho bo i nas złapią. Tubylcy odeszli, Noah i Tamara odetchnęli z ulgą. Tymczasem Eva zaczęła się budzić... Grupa nr. 2 Bridgette: Dziewczyny, widzę coś. Dziewczyny odwracają się na prawo, widzą jakąś piramidę. Dawn: Wow... Zoey: Nie spodziewałam się że to tak wygląda z bliska. Wychodzą tubylcy zza rogu. Tubylcy: Uga buga! Mniam mniam! Bridgette: Kryjemy się! Wskoczyły do krzaków niezauważone przez tubylców. Grupa nr. 1 Casper: Już po nas.. Casper również został złapany i przywiązany do wielkiego pala. Nagle nistąd, nizowąd odwiązują Caspera. Casper: Co się dzieje, tylko mnie nie zabijajcie proszęęę.. Podbiegł do jednego z umięśnionych tubylców i błagał na kolanach. Po chwili wzięli go i usadzili na tronie. Casper: Zaraz, czyli to znaczy że.. Xavier: Nas też mogli by odwiązać co ? Lightning: Właśnie.. Casper: Niestety nie mogę, nie wiem jakby na to zareagowali.. Grupa nr. 3 Eva: '''Pora stłóc parę ciot. '''Tamara: Chyba jest już normalna. Noah: Cicho bo nas stłucze. Eva: '''Gdzie są ci tubylcy ? '''Noah; Chyba tam poszli.. Wskazał na szlak. Eva: No to idziemy za mną. Eva poszła wkurzona, a pozostali za nimi. Tamara: Oszalała. Noah: 'Zginiemy przez nią. Grupa nr. 2 ''Wszystkie obserwują z krzaków tuż pod piramidą co się dzieje. '''Bridgette: '''Co robimy ? '''Dawn: To pytanie do Zoey naszej kapitan. Zoey: No myślę, myślę. Spojrzały na górę gdzie wszyscy byli. Dawn: Zaraz czy oni niosą.. Zoey: Tak to jest to co myślę. Grupa nr. 1 Tubylcy przynoszą złote sombrero i zakładają Casperowi na głowę. Casper: Doskonale, kto by pomyślał że tak się to potoczy. Xavier: Teraz na odwiąż!! Lightning: Mi się chce szczać! Lightning nie wytrzymał i po chwili posikał się w spodnie. Casper: Dobrze, odwiązać ich. Tubylcy go posłuchali i tak też zrobili. Xavier: Masz jakiś pomysł, żeby się stąd wydostać ? Casper: Mam, ale poczekajmy chwile.. Grupa nr. 3 Eva niczym taran dostała się do piramidy, za nią spokojnie szli Tamara i Noah. Eva: '''Rozedrę was na miazgę. '''Tamara: Zaraz, on ma złote sombrero, zabierz mu je. Eva: Już zaraz.. Nerwowo wchodziła po schodach do góry. Casper: Powstrzymać ją! Tubylcy próbowali ją powstrzymać lecz z marnym skutkiem. Eva przedarła się na sam szczyt bez większych problemów. Casper: Wynoś się. Eva: Oddawaj to sombrero frajerze. Noah: '''Zabierz mu je i spadamy. '''Casper: Xavier i Lightning zróbcie coś no.. Lightning: Lightning się boi jej. Xavier: Ale z ciebie tchórz. Xavier podszedł do Evy, ta go po jednym ciosie znokautowała. Lightning: Nie bij Lightninga, nie bij. Odszedł przestraszony byle dalej od niej. Casper: Wiać pora. Casper zaczął uciekać w stronę samolotu, którego widział z góry piramidy. Eva zaczęła go gonić. To samo robili Xavier z Lightningem, próbujący jakoś powstrzymać Evę. Drużyna dziewczyn również włączyła się do pogonii gdy Casper zszedł z piramidy. Jedynie Tamara i Noah podążali za nimi spokojnym, mając gdzieś zadanie. Tamara: '''Nie warto się śpieszyć, Eva niech sama zrobi swoje. '''Noah: Nie wierzę że to mówię ale zgadzam się z tobą. Casper: 'Muszę dobiec, muszę tam dobiec. ''Zbliżał się coraz bliżej do samolotu, którego było już widać gdzieś niedaleko ponad drzewami. '''Eva: Musżę wygrać.. Nie udało jej się jego dogonić i.. Chris: Gratuluje, grupa nr. 1 wygrywa zadanie. Casper: Tak! Po chwili dobiega Eva, zaraz potem wszyscy pozostali. Na samym końcu przyszli spokojnie Tamara i Noah. Eva: Szlag by to.. (pstryknęła palcami) Tamara: No trudno. Zoey: To dobrze nawet... Uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo pod nosem. Przed ceremonią Bridgette, Dawn, Noah i Zoey zebrali się w ładowni. Noah: To na kogo głosujemy ? Zoey: Głosujemy na ... Ceremonia Chris: Popatrzmy.. bezpieczni: - Zoey - Noah - Dawn Głosy dostali Bridgette, Eva oraz Tamara.. Tamara: Pośpiesz się.. Chris: Ja tu prowadzę program! Bridgette 1 głos. Tamara: No to żegnam. Chris: Siadaj, dostałaś 2 głosy. Eva wypad! Eva: CoooOo?!! ' '''Zoey: Głosujemy na Tamarę oczywiście. Bridgette i Zoey poszły, Noah na chwile zatrzymał Dawn. Noah: Czekaj, głosuj na Evę. Dawn: '''Czemu mam na nią głosować, a nie na Tamarę. '''Noah: No bo... ja się w niej zakochałem. Razem z nią głosujemy na Evę. Dawn: 'Nareszcie się do tego przyznałeś, dobrze zagłosuje na Evę. ''Noah z Dawn poszli zadowoleni. ' Chris rzuca Evie spadochron. Eva: Wy.. to przez was sojusz dziewczyny. Wszystko wiem. Tamara: Jaki sojusz ? Eva: Tamte laski i Noah. Wskazała na pozostałe dziewczyny. Tamara: Noaś wyjaśnij to..? Noah: Ubzdurała sobie coś. Eva: Bo jak cię grzmotnę. Eva podeszła do niego, lecz Chef ją złapał i wyrzucił. Chris: Dziękuje Chefie. Noah: Uff.. Tamara: Nie ciesz się tak, myślałam że mogę ci ufać. A ty tu takie coś. Noah: '''Ale..? '''Tamara: Żadnych ale! Pozostałe dziewczyny wymieniły spojrzenia po sobie podczas ich kłótni.. Chris: Co zrobi Tamara dowiedzawszy się o ich sojuszu ? O tym przekonacie się w następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki Nowa Trasaaa... Głosowanie Eva: Bridgette. Tamara: Eva, kocham cię Noaś. Noah: Eva. Dawn: Eva. Bridgette: Tamara. Zoey: Tamara. Ocena odcinka: 5 4 - 4.5 3 - 3.5 2 - 2.5 1 - 1.5